Where the Ocean Meets the Sky
by KittyKatherine
Summary: Haruka learns that to risk nothing in love is to risk everything. Michiru is gone forever and Haruka must relive the painful memories which lead up to her death.


Where the Ocean Meets the Sky  
  
She's gone.Oh Kami-sama, she's really gone.Just like that, her light flickered out. The ocean is still, the tide has receded. My Michiru is dead.  
  
I never even got to tell her.just how much I felt. I wanted to so badly.I love-no. I must use the past tense now. I loved her.  
  
The last battle. I'd like to say that's where it went wrong, but is it really? No, I know that it is because of what I said to her.  
  
It started so innocently.At a little roadside café. The sky outside was dark and foreboding.the rain would start soon. She and I sat silently, stirring out coffee, occasionally looking at each other with a startled glance when our hands touched by accident. Michiru was more quiet than usual and I was off in my own world, dreaming of a day when she and I would be together forever.  
  
The beauty cleared here throat and started to say something. I stared into her eyes, becoming lost in those seas of blue-green.When she said something that got my attention. She wanted to move in with me!  
  
I jerked sharply and she noticed this, quickly saying that it would be easier to plan our Senshi work. Or at least, that was the reason she gave. I was hoping against hope that it was more than that.But I saw the opportunity anyway. We could live together. She would be the first person I saw when I woke up. The last person I saw at night. Maybe then I would be able to take the relationship past teammates. Let her know that I didn't feel for her as a sister or a friend, but more.Ever since we began to fight together, but a few weeks ago, I fell in love.Oh those beautiful eyes.  
  
I digress.these memories cloud my thoughts, I cannot be precise.The apartment. Yes. That was what started it all. She wanted to move in with me.I wanted so very much for her to do so. Yet.what if I told her that I loved her and she didn't feel the same? Could I bear the shame everyday of my life? To see her and know that all the time, in her mind, she was calling me a dyke? I just couldn't handle it.And I knew that this beautiful woman wouldn't look at me. What was I but a woman who could never be what she truly desired to be. A man. All for my Michiru so that I could be her companion.Whatever she wanted.  
  
And so, out of fear that I would destroy what we already had.that fragile hope that she might possibly love me.I told her no. I made up a lame excuse, but she saw through it. And that's when I knew. It had scared her just as much to propose our moving in together as it scared me to accept. I saw the hurt in her eyes.I had hurt my angel.She began to cry and then ran out of the café.Into that pouring rain, those thundering skies.I called out for her, trying to get her to come back. I even ran to catch her, but for the first time I was the slower one in a race. I think that she stole my strength so that she could outpace me.  
  
Finally I caught her. She was leaning over a bridge, looking into the distance where the sky met the sea. The rain blurred their boundaries, making them the same.  
  
I looked at her from behind. She had not noticed me yet and I took the chance to remind myself why I loved her so much. It was not that she had a beautiful body.the grace of an angel.or even that she cast the illusion of being the princess of the sea, cast up on land and looking for a way to return to the ocean. No. It was that she was herself, completely unlike any other person on this Earth.My Neptunian goddess.  
  
Shaking my head to clear my thoughts and fling the water from my face, I walked up beside her. I couldn't bring myself to touch her, she was too pure and I was too defiled. Michiru didn't move. I tried to speak, but could not bring any words to my mouth. She seemed to take this to mean that I had chased her out of concern for my fighting partner, nothing else.  
  
With new resolve, I opened my mouth to speak, but I never was able to say it. Another damn yuoma interrupted us. It appeared on top of the bridge, attacking one of the many tourists who visited it. Michiru acted first, calling out "Neptune Planet Power!" and racing to battle. I followed shortly after with "Uranus Planet Power!" and chased after her.  
  
We ran to the top of the bridge. It was a miniature replica of the Golden Gate bridge in San Francisco. The thick cords and towers provided a dangerous battlefield.  
  
Neptune attacked the yuoma first. The monster staggered close to the ledge and I took that as my cue to send a world shaking to finish the job.  
  
That's when things when horribly wrong.  
  
First the creature blasted at Neptune, knocking her back. While she still tried to catch her balance, teetering over the edge, I released my attack. I had not seen her be hit.if I had, I wouldn't have sent the attack. But I did. And in its strength, the entire tower shook, sending both of them plummeting into the water.  
  
The yuoma died before it hit. Neptune, however, landed as if she were hitting concrete. I saw her face contort in pain before she sank beneath the waves.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" I screamed, diving after her, hoping to at least die with my beloved. No such luck. The wind, my power and my curse, caught me and let me sink gently into the murk. I swam for hours, looking for her, coming up gasping for breath only to go back down again. Finally, shivering and nearly dead, I gave up and dragged my body onto the shore.  
  
I don't know how I came to my home.I know that somewhere along the way I changed back into normal clothing, but I can only say that because I arrived at the house wearing my school uniform.  
  
Now, as I look at the clock and realize that it's nearly dawn.I know today will be the first day that I have to face without her. And after that another.And another.Until all of the days bleed into one and I am allowed to die.  
  
Wait. What is that?!  
  
A knock. At my door.  
  
Michiru.  
  
It cannot be. Can it?!  
  
I race to the door and throw it open.  
  
There she is.my beauty.She's so pure.It's almost as if I can see the wings of my angel spreading out and casting a heavenly light.  
  
"Michiru?"  
  
Those eyes.they seem so peaceful.  
  
No, I am not imagining it.The wings are real.  
  
Could she be dead?  
  
"My Haruka." she says, so sadly.  
  
"Michiru.I'm so sorry.I-"  
  
She puts a finger to my lips and then kisses me softly. With eyes full of questions, I look at her.  
  
She wears white robes and the heavenly light is stronger. Someone seems to be calling her. No. She cannot leave me!  
  
My angel turns away. I must stop her.  
  
"Please.Michiru, wait!"  
  
She turns back. There is hope in her eyes.  
  
"Michiru.I-I love you!!!"  
  
Her face brightens into a smile. She walks towards me and as she does, the heavenly robes and wings disappear.  
  
Michiru collapses into my arms, asleep, but a scratch on her body. Soon after, she awakens on my couch in my arms.  
  
"Haruka.what happened? I remember the bridge.and the fight."  
  
"None of that matters now." I reply, staring into her eyes.  
  
With a bemused smirk, she asks, "Then what does?"  
  
"The fact that from now until eternity, where the ocean meets the sky, I will always love you."  
  
The smirk is replaced with tears. She looks so happy.  
  
"Oh Haruka.and I love you.never leave me, please?"  
  
I hug her close and whisper, "Never. Never so long as I breathe. Now, how about we arrange for you to move in here?"  
  
My angel, stolen from heaven's clutches, laughs sweetly. And then I know that we'll never be apart. Like the rain, our tears have blurred the distinction between ocean and sky.They will never be separate again.  
  
Maybe one day I'll tell her what happened after she fell. That story of the heavenly light that wrapped around her. Or perhaps not, for now an even lovelier light surrounds her.That glowing aura of love.  
  
The ocean and sky are now one.  
  
  
  
Author's note: I decided to do this after I finished so as to not spoil the mood (if I managed to create any.). Yes, to those who are asking, the title is a lyric from a song. The entire verse is "Where the ocean meets the sky/I'll be sailing." I love that song, not only because I'm an avid sailor *hehe* but because it's just so.I dunno.it evokes emotions in me and that's what I feel a song should do. Now, as to my above story, it takes place before SMS and after SMR. I hope that you enjoyed it.email any questions or comments, flames or praise, first born children or money to ima_supergirl@yahoo.com.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon. Naoko Takeuchi and some other people do. If I did, this would not be called a 'fan fic' and I'd be getting paid. 


End file.
